Close your eyes (Re-make)
by TheMostBeautifulPersonEva
Summary: This is a remake of Close your Eyes. Leo is raped by the shredder, mentally traumatized, brothers help him blah blah blah. READ IT ITS AWESOME!


**Okay so this is the follow up and conclusion to Close your eyes, Its a little better because I've been practicing a lot with my fan fiction and I decided to give this another go. Compare them and tell me if I improved any. Thank you!**

I was a regular Saturday evening with a regular fight on the roof top with the foot. The turtles were out numbered by many and were starting to lose energy. Fast. Leo seemed to be having trouble staying focused as he constantly watched his brothers fight the enemy. Don was trying to think of an easy way for them to escape. Mikey was struggling to keep his balance on the roof as he was slowly being backed off onto the edge. And Raph, well he only had one thing on his mind. To try and enjoy every moment of the fight that seemed to last forever. Then something horrible happened. Mikey fell off of the roof onto the ground hitting cloths wires during the fall. The turtles went after their brother.

''Hey Mikey, you okay?'' Leo questioned as he helped his brother off of the ground and onto his feet. But before Mikey could even think about answering, he was cut off by the foot landing around them cornering them into a wall.

''I really hate da foot.'' Raph said to Don that was also backing into a corner.

''Don't we all.'' don shouted back. Before Leo could say a comment he was cut off by a blue powder being blown into his face. And since nobody expected it the all inhaled the powder, but quickly regretted it. They looked at their arms which were quickly changing from the dark green colors to the tan Caucasian colors of...Humans!

''Donny, what's happening!'' Raph shouted to his brother, who was also grabbing close off of the ground and lifting them around his waist.

''I have n-no idea!''

Mikey had the same horrified look as the others. They were mentally talking to each other when they were interrupted by a cry and whimper coming from the ground next to them from...Leo? The foot grabbed his Frail and pale wrist and pulled him closer to his chest. Leo's big brown eyes were locked onto the man in the mask. He tried to push away, but it wasn't working. He was about to give up when a hard and strong arm snatch him from the man.

''Leo. Hey, you okay?'' Raph cooed. The child was holding a bed sheet around him as he looked frighteningly at his brother.

''Y-Yes, i-i'm fine.''

''Good, cause we need to go. Like now!'' Don said as he puled his brother closer to the opened car. The got inside of the car and drove away. To a warehouse to hide until Master Splinter picked them up.

((((AT THE LIAR))))

Don took blood and checked them over looking for results that were found quickly after. ''Okay everyone. Their are important things we have to know about our new human bodies until I can reverse the process of whatever Saki did.''

''I know everything I need to know Don.'' Raph said cheerfully. ''I'm oldest, Leo's youngest. Henceforth i'm in charge!'' He said as he rubbed Leo's hair with his hand. ''Cut it out.'' Leo growled as he push away his brother's heavy hand.

''Guys listen, this is important. Raph,'' he said as he looked down at his charts. '' You have allergies to most furry animals, such as cats, dogs etc.'' he tapped his pencil on the clipboard. ''Mikey, you have allergies to dairy-''

''NO!'' Mikey yelled. '' That can't be right Don! PLEASE CHECK IT AGAIN!''

''Calm down Mikey. That doesn't even compare to everything Leo has.'' he finished as he looked down at his paper.

''What?'' Leo questioned. As he looked over to his brilliant brother.

''Well apparently, you seem to have severe allergies to peanuts, strawberries, dairy, and you have constant asthma. Here's your inhaler'' Don said as he placed the clipboard down on the table and handed the device to bewildered child. As Mikey and Raph bursted out laughing.

''What happened? L-Leo's been allergy free for years. W-Why the sudden change?'' Raph managed to yell out.

''That is a good question!'' Leo protested. Don looked over to his now older brother. ''Well it seems that Leo's long trend of not eating those foods have turned it to allergies when he became a human.''

''And the asthma?'' Leo said as he heard the doors to the lair open. April and Casey had just arrived.  
''Casey!'' Raph yelled as he ran over to his friend. ''Check me out. I'm hot aren't I?'' he finished as Don and Mikey walked into the room.

''Aw, look at all of you your so adorable.'' she said as she pulled Michelangelo's cheek.

''Hey! Don't pull the cheek of the new second oldest. That's Leo responsibility now.'' Mikey scoffed. ''You guy have different ages!?'' April smiled. ''Indeed, Raph is nineteen, so is Mikey. I'm sixteen, and Leo is-''

''Is Leo the youngest?!'' April yelled. ''Yes, he's fourteen.'' April's eyes became wide with excitement. ''I wanna see him! Where is he?!'' She quickly looked around and search for him. ''Probably in his room.'' Raph said as he ran up the stairs and opened Leo's door. Then they heard a loud yell, and running down the stairs child in hand.

''Let me go!'' he yelled and pouted as he was set down on the ground. ''Aw look at you. Your so precious!'' she said as she fluffed his dark black hair. He just rolled his eyes and glared at the oldest brother flexing his muscles in the reflection with Casey.

''Do you guys need clothes? Because I can go get some for you and we can-'' She trailed off onto an endless train of clothes and shoe sizes. Later that night everyone sat in the living room looking at Don who had called them in for an important conversation. Leo was asleep next to Raphael and missed the whole conversation.

''What's up brainiac. What are we 'discussing'.'' Raph said as he looked over to his Don. Don looked over to Leo to make sure he was asleep. April caught it. ''What's going on.'' she asked as she saw Don's concerned face.

''Well, apparently, this is something we are going to have to fix soon or sooner than we were planning.'' he looked at a clipboard on his lap.

''Why, Don what's wrong.'' Mikey pleaded.  
''Nothing to serious but with this new form, Leo, especially isn't taking it well. This is just another layer of unneeded stress. And it not good for his health and his heart. This needs to be fixed ASAP.''

Everyone looked at the child's unsteady breathing and took in deep breaths. What do we do now?

((((ONE WEEK LATER))))

Michelangelo was on the final level of the video game he had been playing for weeks. As he was about to destroy the boss he heard a distant and quiet greeting coming from the other side of the room.

''Hi Mikey.'' Leo yawned. Mikey paused his game and picked up the child and placed him on the couch. ''What's up little person?'' he asked. The child yawned again. ''The sky.'' his words slurred together. ''Okay? Is something wrong?'' Leo closed his eyes ''my room is freezing, so I came out here.''

''Alright. I'm just finishing my game.''

''Oka- *cough*''

''Dude, you alright?'' Mikey was interrupted by another coughing fit. Then Leo starts to sweat and his lips and fingernails began to become blue.

''D-DONNY!'' Mikey yelled repeatedly. Don walked slowly down the stairs. ''What's wrong Mikey-'' he looked at the child struggling to breath and Mikey trying to calm him down. ''Dammit!'' he cursed as he ran into his brother's room and grabbed his inhaler and brought it back to his brother.

''Look, Leo breath this in on the count of three. One..Two..Three.'' Leo breathed in the medicine and felt instant relief. ''Leo, I know that it's hard but you have to remember to carry this where ever you go... okay?''

''Yes, Thank you, you guys.'' he said panting.

''No problem little person.'' Mikey finished as he brought his brother to the couch to lie down on his lap.

((((ONE WEEK LATER))))  
The older turtles left for a trip to the store to get more supplies and clothing with April and Casey. Master Splinter was with the Daimyo for the day which left Leo alone in the lair. Everything was going according to plan until Leo heard a loud banging at the door. He, at first, thought it was his brothers or Master Splinter returning from their trip. He ran up to it and looked at it as it started to crumble. A claw shot through it and started to break it down. Leo ran up to his room and slammed to door shut before boarding it up with a chair he grabbed his shell cell and jumped into the closet. He sat down and took in many breaths as he called April on the phone.

''April!''  
''Yes. Hey you okay.''  
''April t-the foot, t-they're here!'' he panted.  
''What! Okay just hide somewhere, we'll be there soon.''

''Okay.'' he cried out. April hung up the phone. Leo sat in the closet and tried to stay as silent as possible as the foot searched through his room.

((((MEANWHILE))))

''April what's wrong.'' Mikey shouted.

''The foot got to the lair. They're looking for you guys. And Leo's alone by himself. We have to get back.'' Every one rushed into the car and sped back to the lair. April and Casey waited in the car for them to get back with the boy. The three ran into the lair and saw the metal man crushing the the child in his arms. Leo was gasping for air in the mans arm. He was desperate.

''Let him go!'' Raph yelled. Before they could step closer a sharp object pierces their arms and knocking the out.

((((LATER))))

Raph, Don, and, Mikey were tied to the walls of the cold dark room. Leo was tied to a bed. He was half naked with the missing factor being his shirt. April,Casey, and Master Splinter were on there way, but the time for the for seemed to be hours. Leo's pale, faint body tried to pull free from the ropes that rubbed against his wrist. The pain making him whimper.

''G-Guys.'' Leo's teeth were chattering as he tried to speak. ''R-Raph! W-Wake up! Please!'' he pleaded

''Uh Leo, what's wrong.'' Raph said as tried to sit up off of the ground quickly realizing it wasn't working. He looked around the room in panic. ''What the hell.'' he jabbed Don and Mikey awake.

''What?!'' Mikey yelled as he flicked his blonde hair out of his face. He and Don looked confused until everything the happened hit them.

''I-It's s-so c-cold.'' Leo whispered. He loudly shivered and continued to pull at the ropes.

'' Leo, Leo calm down.'' Raph's deep voice commanded.

''We'll get you out of here just...just wait a sec.'' Don said as he started to tug the ropes on his own arm.

''Your childish thoughts are amusing.'' the shredder laughed as he walked into the dark room. ''You children are here to witness the demise of your brothers 'Honor'.'' He snarled as he gently flowed his fingers down the fourteen year old's chest.

''Don't you touch him!'' Raphael screamed.

'' What, do you not enjoy watching your brothers pain.'' he laughed.

Leonardo's screams could be heard from miles away. The shredder continued to ''tickle'' him.

''LET HIM GO!'' Mikey screamed at the man. The shredder ignored his plea as he kissed the child.

''NO!'' Don hissed.

Leo (knowing what was happening) spit in the older man's face, and smirked at the response.

The shredder pulled his hand back and slapped the boy across the face causing blood to fly across the room. He continued to rape and beat the child mercilessly.

Leo couldn't hold his screams any longer, ''Stop, please!'' he begged. The Shredder ignored the boy and continued to hit him. His brothers turned their heads toward the back wall and tried to ignore the events that took place on the bed.

''Please, please...stop!'' he yelled as Saki dragged his razor sharp claw down Leonardo's upper leg. After the Saki left the child, pleased with his work. And about ten minutes later.

''RAPH!'' yelled a older voice from the down the hall. It was Casey!

''Casey?'' he questioned. ''Casey we're in here! Hurry!'' Raph yelled to the lost man. Casey ran in through the door. ''Are you guys okay?'' he asked as he cut of the ropes, looking for the other child. ''Where's Leo?'' Mikey bursted out into tears as Donatello pointed to the bed of the other side of the room.

Casey looked over to see Leo's lifeless form tied to the bed. Blood covered the sheets around him and his breathing subnormal. ''Damn! '' he yelled as he finish the rest of the ropes. Raph's red hair brush against the older man's chest as he tried to stand and race to his unconscious brother.

''APRIL... April, get in here!'' Casey yelled to the frantic women. She raced in to see Don trying to comfort his brother. ''It's okay Mikey, it's gonna be alright. Are you hurt?''

''April your attentions needed over here right now!'' Raph said, he picked up his brother bridal style. Leo's head rested on his big brother's chest. ''Oh no. she said as she stared at the boy's half naked body and frail form. mm''Where is splinter?'' Donatello questioned. ''He's in the battle shell waiting. W-We should probably go now.'' April reminded. ''O-Okay.'' Raph said as he ran out of the door. Everyone followed.

((((ONE WEEK LATER))))

Leo laid on his bed and slept unsoundly in his cold room. Raph walked in to check on his brother. Each of them had a traumatizing experience but Leo had it the worst. Donatello was in the room and looked at how ungraceful his brother was now when it came to how well he controlled his breathing. He started to wonder if he could ever change his brothers back. Their immune system's weren't used to the sicknesses humans could get. And a simple cold could kill them which worried him. He turned his head to look at his brother correctly. He brushed his brother's hair out of his face and left the room. His tears were covered by his light brown hair. Raph sat there and stared at his brother. This is way to scary. He...can't take being a human anymore. Leo can't take being a human any more.

(August seventh)  
Leo was back to his old state no longer depressed. Well, better then before. He couldn't really train any more. He doesn't eat as much as he should. His asthma attack's are more frequent. But he was more energetic and less quiet. And was acting more child-like than he usually would. But on August seventh he spent his day in his room. He hadn't come out to eat or drink or say good morning and after awhile his brother became just very worried. They would go in to check on him and the only responses they would receive were 'yep i'm okay' or 'nothing wrong, i'm fine'. No one really did anything about it. But later on that night Raph decided he couldn't take it. He ran into his brothers room to see Leo lighting candles and lying on his stomach.

Leo looked up and gave a nervous grin to his brother. ''Oh..uh...hi Raph, what the matter?''

Raph blinked. ''Just 'bout to ask you the same thing. What are you doing?'' Raph asked as he lied down next to his baby brother. They both stared at the flickering candles before them. At first Leo hesitated to answer.

''Well today's my... birthday. And every year, if you forget, I just light candles in my room.'' Raph was astonished. How could he have forgotten.

'You know this leader thing sucks. How am I supposed to remember everything.' he thought to himself.

''Uh... sorry we forgot.'' he said trying to play it off.

''Yeah, it's okay I've gotten used to it.'' Leo said turning his head back to the flames. 'Crap' Raph thought to himself. He turned his head over to the clock. It was almost mid-night.

''Well... is there uh... anything you want me to do?'' Raph questioned.  
Leo looked up slightly and started trying to hold back his tears as his brother finished his sentence. ''Will you stay with me until it's mid-night?'' he said. Even if Raph wanted to he really couldn't say no. He took a deep breath and rubbed his brothers shoulder in response. At that Leo whimpered and pulled away.  
Raph raised an eye-ridge and looked down. ''What's the matter?'' he said as he released. ''Physical contact.'' Leo said. He was now balling in his brother's shoulder. Raph took his brother in his arm's and tried to calm him to sleep. ''H-Hay calm down. Just close your eyes...close your eyes.''

**Well pwease weview and tell me what you think. I personally think this is much better than Close your eyes #1. What do you thing?**


End file.
